jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jorvik Wild Horse
The Jorvik Wild Horse is a magical yet fictional horse breed in Star Stable Online. Description Star Stable Online Release In a competition started on the Instagram account @My_Star_Stable_Horse, Star Stable Online's players were encouraged to create their own horse by following a few steps, and then posting it on to their Instagram account with the tag #mystarstablehorse. One winner would win their designed horse in the game. When the winner was chosen, the SSO-team announced that it and an additional two horses would be sold in the game for a limited time. Three further additional variations were released in February 2017, larger in size than the original. In July 2017, the three original designs were re-released for a limited time. In January 2018, three new variations in the larger sized were released. Color Change The Jorvik Wild Horses have a special magic that makes them change colours. In the wild, they change colours from their neutral colours to their natural colours, influenced by Pandoric energy. When the horse approaches Jorvik's different villages it regains its more realistic colours. Colors, Location, and Pricing Three horses were available during the limited period of 8th of June 2016 and 15th of June 2016. They were sold by Gary Goldtooth in Firgrove and cost 399 Star Coins each. Small Breed P+G-G.jpeg|Purple and Grey to Light Grey B-DG.jpeg|Blue to Dark Grey R+B-B.jpeg|Red and Black to Black First Place Winner * Natural colour: Purple with faint lilac colored leopard spots on back. * Neutral colour: Light grey with black socks and black mane Second Place Winner * Natural colour: Blue with lighter blue socks and mane * Neutral colour: A slightly darker grey with black-ish mane Third Place Winner * Natural colour: Dark black-looking brown with red socks and mane * Neutral colour: Black with black mane Large Breed Three more horses, with the body structure of shires, became available for a limited period of time of two weeks, from 1st-15th February 2017. They were also sold by Gary Goldtooth in Firgrove and cost 599 Star Coins each. P+W-LG+F.jpeg|Pink and White to Flaxen and Light Grey B+B-B.jpeg|Blue and Black to Black G+B-FC.jpeg|Green and Brown to Flaxen Chestnut Horse 1 * Natural colour: Grey with a neon pink mane and socks and pastel coloured spots * Neutral colour: Grey with darker grey spots, beige mane and socks Horse 2 * Natural colour: Black with electric blue mane and socks * Neutral colour: Black with deep black mane Horse 3 * Natural colour: Lightish brown with green mane, socks and muzzle and green tint to back * Neutral colour: Bright brown with white mane, socks and muzzle A further 3 horse variations were added to the game, available from 17th January 2018- 31st January 2018. They were sold by Gary Goldtooth in Firgrove for 599 star coins each. Trivia * The Jorvik Wild Horse is the only limited edition horse in the game. * The Jorvik Wild Horse is the third of Star Stable Online's fictive horse breeds, the other two being the Jorvik Warmblood and the Jorvik Pony. * The Jorvik Wild Horse is the first horse that was customized by Star Stable Online players. * Galloper Thompson's horse was a Jorvik Wild Horse Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds